Acting Accident leads to Labyrinth
by missnashvilletime
Summary: love my title huh? Well...Sarah returns to the underground must read to find out how Jareth doesn't know what he wants to do with her yet, and he is still losing his powers...great. What will the goblin king do with the girl who caused his loss of power?
1. Chapter 1

_I should have kissed him before I broke that damn bubble...._Sarah thought as she was waiting to audition for a part in a commercial. She looked down at her watch, _It's 2 o'clock!! I have to go pick up Toby from school!! Damn, so much for my acting career...._She turned and left, and was quickly replaced by another hopeful actress looking to see her name in lights. Rushing to her car she dropped her keys, quickly bending down to get them she briefly wondered why her step mother couldn't go and get her son from school. She grabbed the keys and made it to her car, _If I'm late Toby will never forgive me!_ Sarah stepped on it, why did it take so long to get to Toby's school?? Her purse in the passenger seat started to vibrate, so she quickly glanced over, a blue car was speeding toward her, and then.......darkness engulfed Sarah....

))))))))))))))))))))((((((((((((((((((((((

Sarah opened her eyes, to see none other than the Goblin King standing before her, "Am I dead?" she questioned. "Well, I don't think so, but it is an ego boost to think that I would be present in your heaven, Sarah" Jareth said with a wink. Suddenly, Sir Didymus appeared behind Jareth and promptly began to attack his leg, "Begone foul creature, leave the fair maiden alone!!!".

Jareth disappeared, but left an echo in his wake "Your only way out of here is still through _ME."_

"_WHAT?!_" Sarah yelled to no one in particular, "I've _Already_ solved the labyrinth!"

_I've already done this! There's no way I'm doing it again, plus I got hit by a car, why am I even here?? I don't understand this at all...._

"My Lady, am I glad to see you! Where have you been all this time?" Sir Didymus inquired.

"Well, I grew up I guess, tried to start an acting career, you know. Life...." Sarah responded.

"My you did grow into a lovely woman, My Lady, if you don't mind me saying."

"Well thank you Sir Didymus, umm....Sir Didymus, do you by any chance know if I have to solve the labyrinth, again?"

"No My Lady, I do not know if you must solve it again, maybe I should not have been so quick to jump to your defense...."

"No, Sir Didymus, I'm glad you did. Thank you "

_Now what do I do? I have no clue what to do!! I bet Jareth is laughing his royal butt off at my suffering. _(Which as a matter of fact he was)

"I wish I had a clue!" Sarah shouted, she looked around, it seemed nothing had changed, but then, the ground fell beneath her.

"My Lady!!" Was the only thing Sarah heard during her descent.

)))))))))))))))))))))))))))((((((((((((((((((((((

Sarah landed in what she guessed was the oblong (sp?) but there was no one she could see to help her. _How do I get myself into these things?? _A goblin seemed to appear out of nowhere, "You are _her _are you not?"

"If Sarah is who you mean by _her_ yes I am." Sarah tartly replied.

"Then follow me miss"

"What if I don't want to?"

"Do you really have a choice?"

))))))))))))))))))))))))))(((((((((((((((((((((((((((((

_Sarah will pay for this, was she trying to kill herself?? If I hadn't saved her she would be dead now! Women!! Then she had the audacity to let her little friend attack ME!! And THANK HIM FOR IT!!! Well, at least she's here, and stuck in this world until I decided what to do with her. Should I even offer her freedom this time? Why did I save her? obvious: I still love her, will her return drain more of my power? _

"Your Highness?"

"What is it? Speckledumb?"

"It's Spittledrum your highness"

"Yes, whatever, what do you want?"

"How are we supposed to deal with _her_ return?"

"Let me deal with this, I do not wish to be questioned" Jareth said in a regal voice (lol)

"Yes your highness...."

….................................................................................................................................................................

A/N: Review DAMN IT haha, anyways, hopefully I'll actually finish this fanfic!! All my others are uncompleted, I got caught up in school, and forgot what I had planned for the next chapters on them, anyways enough of my excuses, I vow to actually finish this one, yay!!! So....I haven't decided yet what Jareth will do w/Sarah, but I'm trying to keep to the original characters personalities as much as possible, so if anyone has any input I'd be glad to hear it =D, it just can't be resolving the labyrinth, too mundane lol.


	2. Chapter 2

Sarah absent mindlessly followed the goblin, _Is Toby OK? Had anyone even realized she was gone? I never figured out the crazy time warp the Underground has...._ "Where are you taking me, goblin?" Sarah inquired.

"You will soon find out."

She finally noticed her surroundings, she was in the labyrinth! "I am _not_ doing the labyrinth _AGAIN!"_ She screamed, then turned away stomping in no particular direction. The goblin just stood there, "Well I was going to take you to the castle...."

Sarah didn't hear him though, she had already turned a corner.

"So impatient..." the words echoed through the labyrinth, Sarah could not pinpoint the direction from which it came, she spun around, "Jareth!!"

"Yes, Sarah?" He replied casually as he stepped out of the shadows.

"I refuse to do your labyrinth _again!_"

"like you would have a choice if that was what I demanded, and if _you_ weren't so impatient, then you would probably _be_ at the castle right _now."_

"You-You were helping me?" She said dazedly.

"You say that as if you cannot fathom that _I_ would help you."

"You wouldn't!"

"Well, if that's really how you feel..." and with that Jareth disappeared, leaving an echoing laugh in his wake.

_Why did I go and do that?! Now I'm stuck in this labyrinth again, it isn't fair!!_

))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))0((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((

_That impertinent girl! I mean, Woman! What did I do? I tried to help her, and what is my reward? Ugh!..I've got to stop thinking about this, nothing but trouble is what she is!_

Jareth picked up a goblin and threw it, just to let out some frustration that he felt for Sarah.

_I'm so tired! My powers are still waning, but at least her presence hasn't hastened my weakness _

He conjured a crystal and looked into it's depths, Sarah seemed to be wandering, aimlessly, through the labyrinth.

)))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))0(((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((

_Well, At least I don't have a time limit, it could be worse..._Sarah thought as she strolled down a corridor. "Another dead end?! I've been running into them all day!!" She stormed.

"The pathmaker has gone crazy, the king can no longer control it."

"Who said that?"

"Me, down here"

"Oh, hello Mr. Worm, what did you say?"

"Just that Jareth can no longer control the labyrinth, now why don't you come in and meet the misses?"

"No thank you, what is this pathmaker?"

"The externalization of Jareth's power, it controls the labyrinth, but it no longer listens to the King."

"Really? That's interesting."

"Now, why don't you come in and have a cup of tea"

"Maybe next time, I think I need to find out more about this pathmaker, but thank you!"

)))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))0(((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((

Jareth laughed, _Good, I have finally decided what to do with you, Sarah, you can lead me to the pathmaker, I am brilliant _

The goblins stupidly stared at their king, "Well, laugh!" he shouted.

))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))0((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((

Sarah came upon another dead end, she turned around to backtrack, but a wall had appeared there. _Where am I supposed to go now? Up?_

"Enjoying my labyrinth?"

"Your labyrinth? Unless I am misinformed _your_ labyrinth does not take orders from you anymore." The Goblin King winced at this, but before more words could be said a deep rumbling interrupted them as the boxed walls began closing in. Soon, Jareth and Sarah were closely intertwined.

"Can't you do something about this?" Sarah questioned.

"I find this situation most pleasing."

"Well, _I_ don't!"

"Very well," Jareth said and teleported them to another section of the labyrinth. Sarah noticed he seemed to be shaking as he leaned against the wall across from here.

"Are you alright?"

Jareth smirked as he conjured a crystal and threw it, "It seems you are taking too much time..." He said before he vanished. Sarah began to run, immediately knowing whatever Jareth had sent after her would not be pleasant, not noticing the trap door... She slid along the rough bricks, and luckily grabbed a protruding one, saving her from falling into the bog. _Isn't this the same trap Jareth set for Hoggle and I before?_

))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))0((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((

When Jareth materialized at his castle he collapsed. "Your highness!" Spittledrum shouted. All of the goblins rushed to the aid of their king, and carried him safely to his bedchamber... _Please, Sarah, hurry! Hurry up and find the pathmaker..._

"Y-Your highness?" Skum inquired.

"What is it, Skeez?"

"It's skum, your highness, are you OK?"

"I will be fine, leave me alone"

"Yes, sir" Skum left the room, genuinely concerned for his master's welfare. "Skum will help King Jareth, Skum will make him better." Skum said to himself while rushing to leave the castle.

)))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))0(((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((

_Where is everyone? I haven't seen any of my friends, other than Sir Didymus...._ Sarah thought as she surveyed the bog of eternal stench—it was full to capacity. She finally found the way out, she was walking toward it when....

"Sarah?"

Sarah knew the voice immediately and turned to greet her old friend, "Hoggle!! I missed you so much! Where is everyone?"

Hoggle looked at the ground as he replied, "Things have been changing in the labyrinth, our friends have gone missing...." Hoggle looked up to Sarah's face, tears shining in his eyes.

"Oh, Hoggle! That's why I haven't seen them, what's causing it?"

"The pathmaker," Hoggle said in a whisper.

"Well, I guess we're going to have to find this pathmaker then, does anyone know where it is?"

"I don't, but Wise Man might."

"Well, I guess we better find him then."

They left the bog, returning to the labyrinth, to find Wise Man.

))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))0((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((

"Quiet!" Jareth yelled. His subjects looked to their king, "I have a headache, get to work!"

"Sire"

"What is it Pickledump?"

"It's Spittledrum, your highness"

"Yes, yes, what is it?"

"The girl is currently seeking the aid of Wise Man"

"And?"  
"Well...She could find the pathmaker, shouldn't we capture her?"

"You idiot! I _want_ her to find it! So she can lead me to it."

"Oh, well, what a good plan your highness!"

"Speckledumb"

"Yes?"

"You're dismissed, if I need you I'll let you know, until then take no further action toward the girl."

"Yes, sire" Spittledrum said as he turned to walk out.

Jareth conjured a crystal, _How close are you to finding the pathmaker, Sarah...._

…..................................................................................................................................................................

A/N: You don't even know how proud of myself I am! I wrote more today!! YAY!! lol, again please review, even if you don't like it, I take criticism pretty well. ;-D umm....and yep thats it for now!!


	3. Chapter 3

A/N: Hey!! my friend Aqua (KH3AQUA) has joined the party to help me write this fanfic =D

Aqua: OK! (whispers) ideas....

Me: hmm....well we already have this chapter written...we just have to write the next one!

Aqua: you need to add details, but I can really see both Jareth and Sarah saying these things, especially Jareth changing his mind about the pathmaker, (lols)

Me: Anything else b4 I start typing?

Aqua: I have to call my dad

Me:.....that has nothing to do with the story

Aqua: So?

Me: Your dumb Aqua, sorry readers, please continue..

…..................................................................................................................................................................

Sarah was wondering the courtyard with Hoggle, searching for Wise Man. She saw something turn a corner and chased after it.

"Wait, Sarah" Hoggle called.

She turned the corner to find...a chicken! "Ugh! It was just a CHICKEN!" She screamed.

There was no reply....

"Hoggle?"

She explored the courtyard but could not find her friend.

"Sometimes, in order to find something, you must first...." The Wise Man said.

"...lose something" his bird hat added.

"lose something." Wise Man repeated, glaring up at his hat.

"Wait, that doesn't make any sense! Unless since I lost Hoggle, will I find the pathmaker?" Sarah questioned, but Wise Man had already fallen asleep and was rattling his donation box.

"This is impossible!" Sarah exclaimed. She took off her necklace and, after admiring the locket for a moment, dropped it into the box.

_Where do I go now? Everyone is gone! Well....I haven't been this way yet...._

)))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))0((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((

"How can skum help King Jareth, there must be something skum can do..." Skum muttered to himself as he walked through the courtyard, he was so lost in his thoughts he didn't notice the girl heading straight toward him. The two collided, sending both of them sprawling.

"Who are you?" Sarah asked.

"I'm Skum!"

"Well Skum, would you happen to know where the labyrinth pathmaker is?"

"Of course! Follow me!"

"OK."

Sarah was elated as she followed little Skum back into the labyrinth once again.

)))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))0((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((

_What? Why didn't that little goblin tell me he knew where the pathmaker was?! It's mine, how did I even lose it in the first place? Why is it hiding from me?_

Jareth stormed about the castle, trying to think of ways to get even with Sarah and Skum. Well it wasn't Sarah's fault that Skum didn't tell him, but he didn't care.

"Fickledum!"

"Spittledrum isn't here your highness"

"Oh, really?" Jareth said with a snarl, "then why don't you go and get him!"

"Yes, sire" the goblin said, and scurried out of the chamber.

Jareth sat down in his throne, one leg thrown over an armrest, and tapping his leather boots with his crop, thump, thump, thump; his impatience growing. Finally Spittledrum entered, "Your highness?"

"Ah, finally you get here, you insubordinate, miserable goblin!"

"Sire...you dismissed me."

"Yes, well, I want you to make it as hard as possible for Sarah to find the pathmaker."

"But sire, I thought you wanted her to find it."

"Do not question me!"

"Yes, sire"

"Well?"

"Yes?"

"GO!"

Spittledrum immediately removed himself, trying to decide what to do with Sarah, and that traitorous Skum.

…..................................................................................................................................................................

A/N: Aqua: hey, you should tell them our idea!!!

Me: umm....not yet, we'll tell them in the next chapter, gotta create some suspense, but does anyone have Bowie's DNA?


	4. Chapter 4

After about an hour of walking behind Skum, Sarah's elation wore off.

"Skum?"

"Yea?"

"Do you have any idea where the pathmaker is?"

"Yes, yes, Skum knows where it it." Skum replied with a smile.

"OK..."

The came upon a giant cage, or so it appeared.

"Do we have to go through that?" Sarah asked.

"Yep."

_I've never seen this part of the Underground before..._

While Sarah and Skum waked through the cage, nothing happened until they were almost out. A flock of birds began to attack them, they were like the bird hat Wise Man wore, and they wanted a head to travel the world on. One perched itself on Skum, Sarah had a hold on this bird's neck and was pulling with all her might. Finally, the bird let go, Sarah fell to the ground. The flock then focused their attack on Sarah.

"Run!" Skum yelled.

Sarah and Skum began running, but a bird now sat atop Sarah's head. The weight of the bird knocked Sarah off balance, she fell forward to the ground. In front of her eyes were a pair of black boots.

_Not again..._

Jareth laughed, it's a good thing he decided—against his better judgment—to come, this was simply hilarious.

"Help me!" Sarah urged him.

"I thought I _wouldn't_ help you"

"Please"

"Fine" Jareth bent down, grabbed the bird by it's neck and it instantly relinquished it's hold on Sarah's head. Sarah got to her feet, "Thank you, Goblin King."

"You know my name, you should use it."

Skum came running up, "King Jareth! Skum has helped you!"

"I will deal with you later!" Jareth said menacingly

Skum looked hurt as he turned to Sarah and said, "I have taken you to the pathmaker..."

"What?! I don't see anything!" Sarah exclaimed, but Jareth had grabbed her goblin friend and left.

Sarah searched the area, and she couldn't locate anyone.

_There was no pathmaker...no one is here,WAIT! He said that when Jareth was here! He must be the pathmaker! But, that doesn't make sense, how could he not control himself?_

((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((0)))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))

"Skimp! You can share the bog of eternal stench with Hogwart!"

"Skum was only trying to help King Jareth..." Skum said quietly.

Jareth grabbed the little goblin, "Get out of my sight," he said, then threw Skum in the general direction of the door.

_Who was the pathmaker Skum told Sarah he had taken her to? I didn't see anyone, I've never even met the pathmaker, everything just used to do what I wanted, am I the pathmaker then? No, it can't be, I haven't lost control of myself._

Jareth inquired into the whereabouts of Spittledrum, it seemed he was out on a mission to prevent Sarah from finding the pathmaker.

_I that miserable goblin does not at least hinder her discovery of the pathmaker, he will pay dearly._

((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((0)))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))

Spittledrum readied his forces, hiding behind some collapsed labyrinth walls, watching the woman who had caused his king so much trouble. She sat under a tree, looking defeated.

"Capture the girl!" Spittledrum shouted, as he and his forces went after Sarah. Sarah looked up, she began to run away from the goblin army............

((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((0)))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))

Sarah glanced up in time to see the goblin army, coming straight toward her, _Not again!_ She thought as she quickly got to her feet and started running.

_What is Jareth playing at? First he saves me from those horrible bird hats, then he sends his goblin army?_

Sarah couldn't outrun the army for long, but she'd be damned if she would give up without a fight. She kicked and flung every goblin that came near her. They didn't seem to mind though, they would hit the ground, get up and begin rushing towards her again. She tried to create a path so she could return to the labyrinth where she could lose them. It didn't work though, there simply were too many of them. Sarah didn't cease her escape attempt until she practically collapsed of exhaustion. At which time the goblin army huddled around her and vanished—teleported to the goblin city, where Sarah was promptly put in the dungeon.

_Now what? This could possibly be worse than last time...why a dungeon, I have to find a way out._

_((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((0))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))_

"I could get a promotion for this!" Spittledrum exclaimed upon the capture of Sarah. As soon as they had her in the dungeons beneath Goblin City he quickly made his way to the castle.

"King Jareth, we have captured her!"

"Who?"

"Sarah"

"Oh, well that's good"

"Umm...your highness?"

"Yes?"

"What should we do with her?"

"Do nothing, yet."

"Yes, your majesty." Spittledrum then left to join the goblin forces for a post-capture celebration. Jareth stared into a crystal,

_So, Sarah, I now have you captured. I hate to see your freedom taken from you, but I cannot have you disappearing in the labyrinth, like so many of my subjects. Otherwise, I would not allow this harsh treatment, you would at least have some friends with you..._

(((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((0))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))

Sarah threw herself against the bars, she achieved nothing, other than the pain she now had in her shoulder. _What do I do now?! Well..I guess I have plenty of time to figure out if Jareth is the pathmaker...._

Sarah looked around in the darkness, she couldn't make out any shapes, it was about as dim as the oubliette "Hello?" She said, hoping for a response, which, surprisingly, there was...

"Hey! You _still_ got your head?!" A fiery said.

_Oh no! I should have kept my mouth shut! I hope I won't be in here too long with them_

"What are you guys doing in here?"

"Inappropriate body part removal" one said while giggling.

"...OK, um...do you guys happen to know who the pathmaker is?"

"It's Jareth" one fiery said.

"No it's not!" Another contradicted

"Who is it then?" Sarah asked this fiery.

"His emotions" another called out

"No, it's his heart!" an especially chubby fiery added.

"That's the same thing" one argued.

"He lost his head!"

"Hey batter, batter"

The fieries began playing a game of baseball, right in the middle of the conversation, using one's head as a ball & an arm or leg for the bat Sarah went to the far corner of their giant cell.

_So, is it Jareth's emotions that rule the labyrinth? But then, what do the fieries know? It is my only clue though..._

…..................................................................................................................................................................

A/N: Just an f.y.i. The chapters are in no specific order, whatever I write that day, thats what gets into each chapter...unless there is a specific part that I want to end it at. There hasn't been one yet though

I want to send a special shout out to my reviewers so far:

Notwritten~Thanks so much for reviewing each chapter so far! I love to hear your comments

Nightly Wanderer~ I'm especially glad that I have been able to make you excited to read =D

Misty~ Thanks, even if you think it's lame. I'm glad you told me ;-)

TheBlackxRabbit~ thank you so much for your review and I'm glad that you like it.

I would also like to thank (-in speech voice lol) KH3AQUA for the idea of fieries (sp?) and the bird cage, although I didn't like the bird cage idea at first it seems OK now (^-^).


	5. Chapter 5

Sarah woke up, she must have drifted to sleep, but she didn't hear the constant prattle of the fieries (sp?). Where had they gone? _Great, finally I find someone familiar and they just vanish? That's stupid! _She looked around the dank space, searching for any sign of life, this dungeon cell was huge.

"Looking for me? Sara?"

_I wish he'd stop doing this!_

"What is it Jareth? Come to taunt me?"

"Why ever would I do that?" Jareth replied with a devilish grin.

"Oh, I don't know, what kind of game you're playing, but I'm sure it's some kind of game!"

"I play no games" Jareth said sarcastically.

"Yeah, well, I'm sure your telling the truth and all, but as it so happens, I'm stuck in a dungeon, right after _you_ saved me from some very malicious birds…"

"Someday you will understand my reasoning"

"I doubt it, I think you're just bipolar"

"Well if you think that way…" Jareth began fading.

"No! Don't you dare leave me here, you arrogant, self-centered….Goblin King!! I will get you for this!!"

_What now? I'm alone in the dungeon, ugh! There must be something in here that can aid my escape._

)))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))0((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((

Jareth reappeared in his castle, chuckling to himself, _what a feisty creature my Sarah is, I thought she would have calmed down a bit in the past few years. My power seems to be returning a bit, I should have brought her back years ago!_ And with his new found energy and power Jareth set out to find the path maker, _too bad I cannot bring Sarah with me, she would only run away and disappear then I would have to save her too._ Wondering aimlessly throughout the Labyrinth Jareth inspected anything he found suspicious, yet hadn't found the path maker, but when some walls threatened to close in on him, he had the power to push them away. _Maybe I am the path maker and just don't know it…_ Little did the Goblin King realize that maybe, leaving Sarah alone in the dungeon may not have been in this best interest.

))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))0(((((((((((((((((

Sarah searched the cell, over and over again, finding no escape. Now, however, she stood looking into a hole that was formed in the cobblestones of the floor, she couldn't see the bottom, and didn't remember seeing it in her searches of the room. It was her only way out, so after a moment of contemplation, she jumped down it. Unlike the last time she fell through a hole in the labyrinth there were no 'helping' hands to catch her. She landed on something immense and warm, maybe even…fluffy? She quickly got to her feet and looked at the animal she fell on.

"LUDO!"

"Sawah?"

"Ludo, I can't believe it's you! I thought I had lost you!"

"Sarah?" Hoggle inquired.

"Yes, that is the Lady Sarah" Sir Didymus answered.

"Oh it's all of you!!" Sarah exclaimed.

"But if you're here" Hoggle interjected

"What about me being here?"

"It means you no longer exist…"

"What?"

"When you vanish from the Labyrinth, you are in a sort of limbo, My Lady, only the path maker can restore you to existence." Didymus explained.

"Well, then we must find this path maker"

"It's not that easy, Sarah, you can't go anywhere."

Ludo just groaned in agreement.

Sarah looked around, and seeing nothing but whiteness surrounding her, sat down "This is impossible."

_Now what? I play the damsel in distress, and hope that when bipolar Jareth finds the path maker he is gracious enough to ask it to return me to existence? I think not._

))))))))))0(((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((

Jareth was walking down a corridor of the Labyrinth when he felt Sarah slip into oblivion. _What just happened? She was in the dungeon!! _

Jareth panicked, for the first time he could remember feeling such an emotion. _She can't be gone! She's mine! Where's the path maker, I NEED TO FIND IT!_ Then, Jareth's world went black……..

………………………………................................................................................................

Aqua: Idea, tell them!! They have waited long enough!

Me: impatient, huh? Want to see their reaction?

Aqua: Yes (smiles evilly)

Me: Your starting to scare me, but, we want to clone Bowie!! Yep, that was it, hence the DNA question from earlier =)


	6. Chapter 6

Sarah sat with her friends in her colorless dungeon, _I should have stayed in the dungeon, at least then I knew where the hell I was......._then Sarah's thoughts turned in another direction, she remembered the last song she heard Jareth sing, before she destroyed his power, it seemed weird that she would think of them now, since she had never really thought about the lyrics.....

_How you turned my world, you precious thing  
You starve and near exhaust me  
Everything I've done, I've done for you  
I move the stars for no one_

You've run so long  
You've run so far

Your eyes can be so cruel  
Just as I can be so cruel  
Though I do believe in you

Yes I do

Live without the sunlight  
Love without your heartbeat  
I, I can't live within you  
I can't live within you

(sigh)

I, I can't live within you 

Sarah looked at her friends, they looked so.....depressed, like they had no hope. They all just stared out into space, much the same as she had just been doing, so she decided to sing Jareth's song.

))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))0(((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((

In Jareth's total blackness he thought he heard Sarah, whispering "I can't live within you..." he thought he heard more, but it was like a distant memory that he could not grasp. Then, suddenly, on what seemed to be on a distant horizon he saw a white dot, much like a lightning bug, except it didn't move, just hovered in the same spot. He began to walk towards this white speck, except as soon as it seemed he was making progress it began to make lines, and these lines formed boxes. The boxes turned into stone and mortar—a wall. Knowing in his own Labyrinth that he couldn't take anything for granted he pushed on this wall, the wall fell away revealing darkness and the white speck again, this time it made 3-D rectangles, that became stairs, which he rushed down, to finally see a large white orb, with what seemed to be fog surrounding it. He grasped the orb, it seemed natural for some reason, the next thing he knew he was in the dungeon beneath the Goblin City. He found himself standing amongst Sarah and her little friends.

"Well...that was a trip" Sarah commented.

Jareth tried to sort out what had just happened, he found the path maker, but how did he find it? At his confused expression Sarah quickly asked, "Did you save me?"

Jareth just stared perplexedly at her, for a minute he thought he was dreaming, _was it really so simple?_

Finally Jareth responded, "Well as much as I'd love to stay and chat...." and, as usual, the king disappeared without a trace.

))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))0((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((

Once Jareth started fading Sarah screamed at his outline, "You JERK!! You better not leave me!" _What do I do now? OH! When I get a hold of that, that, that GOBLIN! He will pay dearly, but first I have to get out of here!_

"Hey guys, do you know how to get out of here?" Sarah asked her friends.

"Of course my lady, why it's really quite simple" Didymus replied.

"How so?"

In an answer Hoggle picked up a large stone, and grabbed something from underneath it, a key, which he used to unlock the dungeon, "The goblins aren't very bright......." was all he said after opening the protesting metal door.

_Perfect, hopefully Jareth doesn't know about this little oversight by his goblins. _Sarah smiled to herself.

))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))0((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((

A/N: Yes I know, a very, very short chapter, but I don't want to go into Sarah's mischief making in this chapter, sorry lol. Fear not, for she will cause quite a stir in the next chapter, which will hopefully be longer. I think we need some mischief at this point, don't you? I'm trying to keep everyone in character but it's getting increasingly difficult _sigh, _but, I'm trying!!


	7. Chapter 7

Sarah hid behind a corner of one of the labyrinth's passageways, close to the goblin city, she could hear the goblin patrol coming closer, and they had been trailing her for what seemed like days but were probably a few hours or so. She stood by the door she had taken that lead to the "helping" hands. Once the goblins rounded the corner and saw her, they immediately charged, falling for her plot perfectly, she ran through the door and jumped over the gaping hole, the goblins, however, were not so quick. The entire patrol fell down the long dark hole.

_Great, now I can get into the goblin city and get to the real prize….Goblin king, you just wait!_

)))))))))))))0(((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((

Jareth concentrated on the crystal he lightly held in his hands, he had just watched Sarah outsmart his patrol goblins. She was celebrating with her friends already.

_Oh my pretty thing, you shouldn't be so proud of yourself, after all these goblins aren't exactly hard to outsmart. It seems you wish to play some games….but I am tire of these little encounters…I have a better plan_

Jareth threw the orb to the ground and disappeared from his throne room in a cloud of smoke.

)))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))0(((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((

"Did you see the look on the faces of those stupid goblins? They didn't even see what was coming!" Sarah declared, elated from her first, of what she thought would be many, victories.

"The King wont be happy about this Sarah, why do you have to always get us in trouble? I don't want to return to the bog…" Hoggle responded.

"Oh, come on Hoggle it was just a little fun!"

"A little fun indeed" Jareth commented as he grabbed and threw Hoggle away.

"What are you doing here?" Sarah inquired.

"I don't know if you realized, but I kind of own the place, my question would be what are _you_ doing here?"

"Well I cannot answer that since _you_ brought me here."

"I saved your life, I saved you from an accident that could have ended your existence Sarah."

"Yes, so I've heard, and pray tell Goblin King, why did you do it?"

"Sarah, you know my name, and have used it before, so why do you refuse to do so now?"

"I asked my question first _sire"_

"Ah, well it appears you have, well Sarah, I would think it would be obvious why I rescued you"

"Well, I have yet to see the obvious I guess"

"Sarah, you have read the Labyrinth, you_ know"_

Sarah giggled at this, "So maybe I do, but maybe I want to hear it straight from you"

Jareth just grinned, for once not a sadistic or evil one, Sarah thought it must be the most sincere smile she had ever seen Jareth give here. "Well, I guess it's because one tall, handsome, and well defined Goblin King has fallen for a mortal girl that just doesn't seem to leave his thoughts…"

"See now why couldn't you just say so from the start?"

"Because, I knew you'd just get cocky, like you're already doing"

"I am not cocky!"

"oh you aren't?"

"No, I'm not!"

"Prove it," Jareth said with an evil grin.


End file.
